Ask Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: In no time she was sound asleep, but he remained awake, one hand splayed across her back, and the other absently toying with a thick curl. As she slept in his arms, he wondered just how anyone could hurt her, how anyone could want to...


Okay, I got to wondering. We all know the male duckling's family history, and even some of House's. But we've never really heard about Cameron's. So I got to thinking, and this came to mind. Warning, there is some graphic scenes that include child molestation! The song I chose for this fic is Ask Me, by Amy Grant. Enjoy, and please remember to review, ducklings!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine! Darn it.

This little songfic is dedicated to Sweet-4-Stabler and DragonFly. Thanks, girls!

She waited until she was certain that her mother was asleep before she crept into the bathroom and locked the door behind herself. Inside, she flipped the light switch on, then slowly shed her clothes.

As soon as the clothes were gone, she turned on the water as hot as she could stand it, then she climbed in and sank down into the scalding water. After a few moments, she grabbed the washcloth and bar of soap, then began scrubbing furiously at her reddening and irritated skin.

When the water began to turn cold, she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a frayed towel around her small body. Then she walked up to the sink and picked up her mother's perfume, looking at the small bottle before she began spraying it all over her body.

Once the bottle was half empty, she placed it back on the counter and began wiping the fog off of the window.

As she wiped the glass, his face appeared through the fog, his lips curled up in a disgusting sneer. She let out a shriek and dropped the towel, her hands immediately going over her eyes as she waited for the inevitable.

But ten breaths later, nothing had happened, and she slowly removed her hands from her eyes, sighing shakily as she realized that he wasn't there.

Once she was dry, she walked into her room and climbed under her covers, her tears falling onto her pillow as she closed her eyes.

_I see her as a little girl _

_Hiding in her room _

_She takes another bath _

_Then she sprays her mama's perfume _

_To try and wipe away the scent he left behind _

_But it haunts her mind_

She felt the bed dip down, and she screwed her eyes shut, hoping that he would leave her alone tonight. But she knew he wouldn't.

His hand drifted under her nightshirt, and his breath was hot and sour against her face as he whispered her name.

"Allison."

She tried to feign sleep, but he knew she was awake, and she felt his hand on her shoulder as he shook her.

"Wake up, you little bitch," he hissed into her ear, and an involuntary shudder shook her body.

She felt his hand reach past her panties, and she clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming. She learned long ago that if she fought it, it would only hurt worse, so she didn't move a muscle as he climbed on top of her.

He grabbed her neck and squeezed it, hard, and she couldn't prevent the cry of terror that escaped her throat. He released her neck and smiled victoriously at the sound, and she bit her lip and cried silent tears as he ripped her panties away and shoved himself inside of her tiny body.

When he was finished, he climbed off of her, and she could feel a wetness between her legs. She didn't move a muscle until she heard the door shut, then she climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom on shaky legs.

_You see she's his little rag _

_Nothing more than just a waif _

_And he's mopping up his need _

_She is tired and afraid _

_Maybe she'll find a way through these awful years _

_To disappear_

After her second shower, Allison pulled on a new nightgown and climbed back into the bed, her entire body aching with pain and exhaustion.

Pulling the covers over her head, she reached over and pulled an old rag doll against her chest, stroking the yarn that was it's hair.

As the first rays of sunlight slowly crawled across the floor, her eyes finally began to slide shut, and she gave into her exhaustion.

_Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heavens _

_Where did He go in the middle of her shame?_

_Ask me if I think there's a God up in the heavens _

_I see no mercy, and nobody down here's naming names _

_Nobody's naming names_

Allison Cameron stood in her bathroom, staring ahead at her reflection in the mirror. Where once a lonely, frightened little girl stood, now there was a beautiful, intelligent woman.

She sighed and brushed her still wet hair, then stuck her head out of the bathroom, glancing around the well lit hall before she walked out and darted into her bedroom.

Breathing deeply, she quickly climbed into her bed and crawled under the covers, holding a pillow tightly to her body.

Once the blankets were warmed, she quieted her breathing and shut her eyes, listening intently for any sounds in her apartment.

But there was nothing, and she finally buried her face in the pillow and allowed sleep to finally claim her.

_Now she's looking in the mirror _

_At a lovely woman's face _

_No more frightened little girl _

_Like she's gone without a trace _

_Still she leaves a light burning in the hall _

_It's hard to sleep at all_

_Till she crawls up in her bed _

_Acting quiet as a mouse _

_Deep inside she's listening _

_For a creaking in the house _

_But no one's left to harm her, she's finally safe and sound _

_There's a peace she's found_

"Allison?" She looked up at him questiongly.

"How can you believe in God after everything you've been through?" he asked softly, and she swallowed thickly, then looked at him.

They were sitting on her bed; he was sitting with his back against the headboard, and she was lying on her side with her head cradled in her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. After being hurt like that for years, for no reason other than he could, how can you believe in God? I mean, if there was a God, why... how could He let this happen to you?"

He turned his head and looked at her, his hand absently tracing her jawline. "You are an amazing woman, and I know that there's nothing you could've done that would warrant the hell that you went through."

She sighed deeply and covered his hand with hers, her eyes fluttering as she said, "I... I don't know. For years, I asked myself the same question. I always thought that if God didn't care about me, then why should I care about him?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"What makes you think I have?" she shot back, and he shook his head and grinned cockily.

"I know you too well, Allison. Something happened."

She looked up into his cerulean eyes, squeezing his hand as she said, "He brought me to you."

Her simple statement of trust and absolute certainty blew him away, and after a few seconds of speechlessness, he leaned over and softly brushed his lips against hers, then her forehead.

"I love you, Ally," House whispered against her forehead, and she smiled and allowed him to pull her into his arms and cradle her against his chest.

In no time she was sound asleep, but he remained awake, one hand splayed across her back, and the other absently toying with a thick curl. As she slept in his arms, he wondered just how anyone could hurt her, how anyone could want to. She had never done anything wrong to anyone, and yet, she had been hurt in the worst possible way.

_Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heavens _

_Where did He go in the middle of her shame?_

_Ask her how she knows there's a God up in the heavens _

_She said His mercy is bringing her life again_

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens _

_Where did He go in the middle of her shame?_

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens _

_She said His mercy is bringing her life again _

_She's coming to life again_

Rain fell lightly on them as Cameron stared at the tombstone in front of her.

Richard Cameron, it read. Two sets of numbers separated by a hyphen, then the words, Beloved father and husband.

She scoffed at the words, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "Well, you didn't win," she stated, staring at the dull granite. "You hurt me, but I recovered. I've got a good job, a man who loves me, and I'm nothing like you. I won."

Silence greeted her, and she wiped the rain out of her eyes, then turned on her heel and walked back to the car where House was waiting for her.

He was leaning on the driver's door of the car, and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips softly against his. "Let's go," she murmured, running her thumb along his jawline.

He nodded and opened the passenger's door for her. Once she was inside, he climbed into the driver's side and started the car, pausing only for a minute before he drove the car out of the cemetery, leaving behind the pain and heartache that it held.

_He's in the middle of her pain _

_In the middle of her shame _

_Mercy brings life, He's in the middle _

_Mercy in the middle_

_So ask me how I know _

_Ask me how I know _

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens _

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens _

_Yeah, ask me how I know _

_Ask me, ask me _

_Ask me how I know _

_There's a God up in the heavens _

_Ask me how I know there's a God up in the heavens_

The End

A/N: Hope that that wasn't too graphic for ya'll. I thought it was an interesting introspective into her past, and into her future. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
